Sword of Equestria
by utopianking
Summary: James Yuzik is the best duelist in his town. Because of him using a deck based on his favorite television show, My Little Ponies, he's earned himself the name Sword of Equestria. Follow him as he fights in the 2nd Duelist Kingdom and tries to beat the forces of darkness. (Discontinued until I get more OCs. And not from anons)
1. Chapter 1

**Sword of Equestria**

**Chapter 1**

I was floating in empty space, nothing as far as the eye could see. Then the voice began to speak.

_**"Only you can bring true Harmony."**_

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew the answer.

_**"You must bring true Harmony. Only with Chaos can true Harmony can be obtained."**_

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

I sat up in bed, cold sweat covering my face.

"Was it the dream again?" a voice beside me asked.

I looked over and saw a transparent Twilight Sparkle beside my bed. She was the spirit of her card in my deck. I had the others too, but they weren't talkative.

I wiped the sweat off with my hand, "Yeah. I still have no idea what it means. 'Only with Chaos can you bring true Harmony'. Do you have anything?"

"Sorry Jimmy. I don't know what it could mean."

"I guess it doesn't matter. I'm going to get ready."

Twilight disappeared and I got on some clothes. Today was a red tee and some jeans. I also put on a purple cloak I wore when I dueled. I grabbed my gear and left the house.

"Where is our first opponent Twi?" I asked.

"Maybe hi-" Twilight was cut off by the sound of a young boy screaming, "Give me back my deck."

I ran towards the voice and found a boy trying to grab his deck back from a guy who looked about 17. He was just holding it up out of the boy's reach.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Give him his deck back."

The guy looked at me and sneered, "Says who?"

I slipped on my D-pad, "They call me the Sword of Equestria. Now give him back his deck, or I'll beat it out of you."

"So you're the guy who uses those ponies for a deck. I'm going to have fun with this."

We placed our D-gazers on our faces and a wave of binary code washed over the area.

**Duel Start**

**James: 4000lp**

**Opponent: 4000lp**

My opponent took his turn first, "I activate the spell Double Summon. This allows me to summon two Red-Eyes Black Chicks (ATK800). Now I can tribute them to summon the same amount of Red-Eyes Black Dragons (ATK2400) from my deck. I'll end my turn. I doubt you can beat that."

I drew, "Actually, I've won this duel. First, I use the field spell Crystal Empire."

A city made of various crystals appeared around us. Our bodies took a crystal-like texture. But the two dragons were on the ground, slowly fading.

"What's happening to my dragons?" my opponent yelled as they faded completely.

"The magic of the Crystal Empire destroys all darkness," I explained with a smile, "And since the Empire is on the field I can call upon its prince and princess. Come forth, Shining Armor and Princess Cadence (ATK2400and2800)."

A unicorn and an alicorn appeared in the center on the field. Shining Armor was wearing his royal guard armor while Cadence had on her ceremonial garb from Twilight's coronation.

"Are you ready?" I asked and the couple nodded, "Then attack, Loving Magic Stream!"

**Opponent: 0lp**

They shot blasts of energy from their horns, which hit my opponent in the chest. Shining Armor and Cadence nuzzled each other.

I walked up to my opponent and took the deck, saying, "That's the Magic of Friendship," Then I returned the deck to the boy.

"Thank you very much," the boy said.

"No problem," I replied, "Would you like to duel?"

"Yes!"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

As the sun set I walked back into my home and yelled, "I'm home Uncle!"

My uncle, a tall man with wire rimmed glasses walked in and said, "Hello James, there's a package for you on the kitchen table."

I walked into the kitchen and found a large box. I opened it to find a D-pad. It was shaped more like a traditional duel disk and had the symbols for the Elements of Harmony on the monster zones. I looked at the field spell slot and saw the symbol of the Element of Magic.

"Who sent you this?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know," I replied, then I saw a note on the bottom of the box.

I picked up the note. It read;

Hello Mr. Yuzic

I am Millennium Pegasus, great nephew of the great Maximillion Pegasus. I am inviting you to the second Duelist Kingdom. In the deck holder of this custom D-pad is your ticket for the boat and a Key Card which will be needed for the tournament. I hope to see you there.

"Wow," I said, "A tournament."

"This is great," Twilight added, "We need to prepare."

I rushed upstairs to my room and began to look through my deck and plan new strategies.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%

A man was sitting on a throne in a dark room. He was wearing a jet black cloak and a mask shaped like the face of a pegasus. Another man walked in and bowed.

"Mr. Pegasus," the second man said, "the invitations to the tournaments have been sent."

"Even to the Sword?" Pegasus asked.

"Yes sir."

"Your family has been very good to mine Rugby. Please ready the island for the tournament."

"Thank you Mr. Pegasus. I will do this right away sir."

Rugby left and Millennium Pegasus began to laugh.

"Soon the power the boy possesses will be mine. Then I will rule this world."

**Original Cards:**

**Crystal Empire**

**Field Spell**

**Destroy all DARK monsters on the field. DARK monsters cannot be summoned.**

**Shining Armor**

**LIGHT**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**While you control "Crystal Empire", you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, when a monster attacks, you can negate the attack.**

**ATK 2400/DEF 3000**

**Princess Cadence**

**LIGHT**

**Spellcaster/Effect**

**While control "Crystal Empire", you can special summon this card from your hand. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn, target one monster your opponent controls; the target cannot declare an attack this turn.**

**2800/2600**


	2. Chapter 2

**OC Submission Form**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance (Including the custom D-Pad):**

**Personality:**

**Age:**

**Deck:**

**Please use this for all OC submissions for this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sword of Equestria**

**Chapter 2**

I was floating in the empty space again.

**Only through Chaos can you bring true Harmony.**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%

I awoke and looked at the clock on the wall. It read 10:30.

_Wait, doesn't the boat leave at noon?_

My eyes widened at the clock. I got up and ran around the room, getting on clothes and grabbing my bags.

"Why didn't you wake me up an hour ago?" I asked Twilight as I ran downstairs.

"I tried, but you were having that dream again," she argued.

I ate a breakfast bar and ran outside. My duel runner was in the shop and my uncle was impossible to wake up before noon, so I was hoofing it (no pun intended).

It was 11:30 by the time I made it to the docks. I was kneeling on the ground, panting, "We *pant* made it *pant* Twi."

"I don't know who you're talking to," a familiar voice said, "But you aren't boarding a boat."

I turned around to find the guy that I beat the day before. I slipped on my D-Pad and D-Gazer and said, "It looks like I'm going to have to give you another lesson in friendship."

"I doubt that. The name's Dragun by the way."

A wave of ones and zeros spread over the area.

**Duel Start**

**James: 4000lp**

**Dragun: 4000lp**

"I'll go first," I said, "I draw. I activate the field spell Ponyville."

A small town appeared around us and I grinned.

"I activate the spell Call of the Cutie. This allows me to bring out Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (ATK all 800)."

The three Cutie Mark Crusaders appeared and bounced around.

"You're going to beat me with little ponies?" Dragun asked in disbelief.

I began to laugh, "No, I'm not the kind of person to let little fillies get in fights. But I tribute them to bring out a more powerful monster."

A moon appeared around my feet and the field turned to night, "I tribute these three to call forth the princess of the night herself. I call forth Princess Luna (ATK 3000)!"

The moon under me disappeared and Luna appeared above me. She floated down to the ground.

"So you've brought out a winged unicorn?" Dragun asked now he seemed a bit confused.

"The term is alicorn," I corrected, "Now what I haven't been telling you is that each time I summon a monster I put a Friendship Counter on my Ponyville card. Since I've summoned four monsters, I have four."

"Is that signifigant?"

"Actually, yes. By removing them from Ponyville, I can summon a monster from my deck. I choose Rarity (ATK 1500). By using her effect, I can add an equip spell from my deck to my hand, but I can't use it this turn."

I looked through my deck and added Rarity's Element to my hand, "Since I've only special summoned this turn, I normal summon Twilight Sparkle (1700-2200)."

"Wait, how did she get more attack points?"

"Twilight gains 500 attack points for each spell on the field. I'll end my turn with a facedown (FC: 2)

"Finally," Dragun muttered, "I draw and summon Alexandrite Dragon (ATK 2000). Now I activate Axe of Despair to give my dragon more power (ATK 2000-3000) (Twilight Sparkle ATK 2200-2700)."

An axe appeared on the ground and the gem covered dragon picked it up. I could see that Rarity was trying not to freak out over all the gems.

Dragun pointed at the white unicorn, "I attack Rarity."

She cowered at the dragon coming at her when a blue and red shield stopped the axe mid swing.

"What the heck?"

I grinned and revealed my trap, "I used the trap Friendship Shield. This keeps Rarity from being destroyed by removing one Friendship Counter from Ponyville. But I still take the damage."

**James: 4000-2500lp**

"I'll end my turn."

I drew and smiled, "First off I activate the spell Ascension. This allows Twilight to achieve her true destiny."

A circle of bright light appeared around Twilight and began to spin. When it stopped, Twilight was taller and had wings, "I call forth Princess Twilight Sparkle (ATK 2800). Not only is she more powerful, but she retains her old ability (ATK 2800-3300). I now use the spell Element of Generosity and give it to Rarity (Twilight 3300-3800). The downside of Twilight's powers is that she cannot attack dragons because they remind her of her assistant."

"So you can't destroy my monster!" Dragun must have thought he was going to win.

_Let's show him what friendship can do._

"I activate the effect of the Element of Generosity. This lets Rarity give her strength to Princess Luna."

A light blue beam of energy went from the necklace around Rarity's neck to Luna's jewelry (ATK 1500-0 3000-4500).

"First I attack with Luna."

A blast of energy hit the dragon and it was destroyed.

**Dragun: 4000-2500lp**

"Now Twilight, attack with ultimate magical blast!"

**Dragun: 2500-0lp**

As augmented reality faded, I picked up my bags and took off in a sprint towards the boat. I just barely made it and walked to my room, tired.

The spirit of, not Twilight, but Pinkie Pie appeared to me, "Good job with the duel!"

"Thanks Pinkie. Now I just need some rest."

I fell on my bed and passed out.


End file.
